Good Morning, Batman
by The Delphian
Summary: The Batman was most definitely a nocturnal creature. This, without a doubt in her mind, was the one thing Princess Diana was absolutely certain.


**A/N: This is simply a very quick one-shot that I thought I'd type out.(:**

* * *

**Good Morning, Batman**

* * *

The Amazonian stretched her arms up high above her head, taking in a deep breath and smiling subconsciously as she became fully aware of her waking. As an increasing amount of light began to pour into the room, it took the princess awhile to realize that Alfred was presently drawing back the curtains of the master bedroom.

"Good morning, Mistress Diana." He greeted.

Diana smiled wider as she let her arms drop down from above her head.

"Good morning, Alfred." She said brightly.

Her words were shortly followed by her wakening husband's disapproving grunt. Looking beside her, she found the man quickly making an instinctual retreat beneath the bed-sheets.

The Batman was most definitely a nocturnal creature. This, without a doubt in her mind, was the one thing Princess Diana was absolutely certain.

"My apologies for disturbing you, Master Bruce," came Alfred, "but I'm afraid you have a meeting come noon-time."

There were indistinctive mutterings that came from beneath the bed's covers, of which the other two individuals eventually made out to be something along the lines of 'cancel it.'

"Unfortunately I cannot do that, Sir;" Alfred told him, "these clients have made it very clear that they are not ones to reschedule."

The Dark Knight gave another irritated groan as he remained hidden from daylight.

Diana couldn't help but smile at her husband's childish antics; it was a delightful change of pace from his typical business-like manner. Eager to join in on the fun, she snatched the shielding sheets away from him.

"Come on, darling," she teased, "you don't want to be late."

Bruce practically hissed when the bright light flooded his eyes. Screwing them shut as tight as he could manage, he begrudgingly sat up next to his wife and sighed.

"It's only eight in the morning," Alfred commented. The man had the intentions of following up with an explanatory phrase, but, with his eyes shooting wide open, The Dark Knight interjected.

"Then _why_ in _Hades_ did you wake me up?!" He snarled.

Diana's eyes narrowed as her arms crossed before her chest.

"You watch how you use my father's name!" She warned, now taking great pride in her and her father's revamped relationship.

Bruce threw her an apologetic look before re-fixing a glare on his caretaker.

"Well, Master Bruce, I assumed you would want to share breakfast with your loved ones." Explained the butler, not being the least bit phased by his Master's inflamed temperament.

As if on cue, little seven-year-old Lydia Martha Wayne came wandering into the master bedroom, teddy-bear in hand.

"Alfred, why is daddy yelling?" She asked, rubbing the sleep out of her tired blue eyes.

Alfred's face grew tender at the sight of the little one whom he considered to be no less than a grandchild. Opening his arms to her for a good morning embrace, he said,

"Your father is a bit irritable this morning, Mistress Lydia; do not mind him."

She made her way across the room with a sleepy grin athwart her face, dropping her bear to the floor in order to leap happily into Alfred's arms.

Bruce tried his best to ignore the bitter stare his warrior of a wife was now directing at him and let out a dejected sigh.

"Alfred's right, Lydia, I'm just a bit worn out; I'm sorry for waking you." He said to his daughter.

Lydia's smile brightened.

"That's ok, daddy!" She said cheerfully.

Miraculously, the youngest Wayne rose from Alfred's arms and soared her way over to where her parents lied in bed.

For the first time that morning, a smile graced Bruce Wayne's lips. He marveled at his and his loving wife's remarkable creation; she was his most prized possession, his sun and stars.

His heart warmed as she lowered herself onto his lap and craned her neck in order to place a kiss upon his cheek. It wouldn't be much time until it was no longer a struggle for her to do so; soon she would be taller than him just like her mother.

Diana reached out to stroke her daughter's silken black locks.

"Do you _have_ to work today, daddy?" Lydia asked, looking up to her father with hopeful eyes.

Bruce's heart sank.

"I'm afraid so," he said, "but afterwards I promise I'll-"

"Master Bruce!" Called Alfred.

At some point while Bruce had been distracted, the servant had managed to sneak out and make his way downstairs.

Bruce rolled his eyes, frustrated that the moment had been ruined.

"Yes, Alfred?" He replied.

"You have a visitor, Master Bruce: Mr. Kal-El from Krypton."

Lydia's eyes brightened up instantly.

"Uncle Kal!" She cheered. She was off the bed and out the door in an instant.

Diana, observing the flabbergasted expression upon her husband's face, had to cover her mouth in order to stifle the fit of giggles that threatened to escape her lips.

Bruce looked down into his lap where his daughter had previously been, his open palms quickly rolling into tight, angry fists.

"_Damn it, Kent_."

* * *

**A/N: I'm considering the writing of a story about Lydia's birth and eventual joining of The League. Any thoughts?**


End file.
